


Poison

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Dean's quote "If I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you."

The poisonous words echoed in the tense air. His heart shattered as he stared into hard green eyes, searching for a trace of love that he did not see. He hid his emotional agony behind the mask he had recently developed as he looked away unable to face him. He opened his mouth to try and say something but words refused to come out. His fingers started clenching as he suddenly longed for a bottle of whiskey to erase the memory. Those poisonous words echoed throughout his body, slowly choking him as his ringing phone destroyed the murdering silence. 

He barely registered what he was being told as he hung up and glanced over at his stiff and still angry brother. Without missing a beat, his brother turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind him with enough force to crack the wood. Sam felt his world drop out as he fell to his knees, a building anguish assaulting his body. Time held little meaning as he laid there, his knees pulled up to his chest, barely finding the energy to push himself up. His salty tears had  dried on his skin, staining his pale face. Shudders wracked his body as he struggled to breath properly. Apologizes had  died on his lips but kept repeating in his mind. 

Everything he had done these past four months, everything he had given up and sacrificed, seemed meaningless as the one person who had mattered hated him for it. His once bright hazel eyes seemed dull and lifeless as he looked up when a bright light filled the room. A man with dark hair and blue eyes kneeled down by him, putting himself in Sam’s field of vision. Sam began to move to grab his gun as the stranger looked him, his blue eyes curious. 

“Sam Winchester...the boy with demon blood.” the man stated matter-of-factly. Sam looked away unable to handle the truth of the statement. The man slowly reached towards him. “Don’t be afraid...I am Castiel...an angel of the lord.” Castiel told him, his voice instinctively soft as his fingertips brushed his hair. Before he could lay his full palm on Sam’s head the door burst open. Castiel stood slowly and looked at an angry Dean Winchester standing in the doorway, his gun aimed at Castiel. “We warned you Dean.” Castiel told him, his voice hard. 

“Step away from my brother.” Dean growled his green eyes glittering with rage. He had been angry when he saw that Sam was using his powers but he was also terrified at what that meant and that terror made him act before he could even consider his  words. As he drove to a nearby bar, he ended up talking to Bobby who gave him a rundown on what little he knew about what happened to Sam while he was gone. He continued to actually think everything out as he sat in the bar, barely touching his glass of whiskey. He kept seeing the devastation in Sam’s puppy-dog hazel eyes and remembered seeing those same eyes full of anguish as the hell hounds came to drag him down to hell. A cold feeling shot through him while he was sitting there and remembered last time he had that feeling right before Sam was stabbed. He had paid for his drink and raced back to the room. 

“Dean...” Castiel started knowing that the gun wouldn’t hurt him but he wanted Dean to understand why. 

“Step. Away. From. My. Brother.” Dean demanded, sounding every bit like the leader Heaven wanted him to be. Castiel stepped away from Sam as Dean rushed forward and pulled his brother up  by his arm. Sam looked highly confused and very suspicious as those poisonous words kept echoing in his head making him wonder why Dean was back, why Dean was protecting him. 

“Dean...” Castiel tried again, as he took in the way Heaven’s destined leader was protecting the abomination. 

“ Get. Away.” Dean’s hard voice interrupted him. Castiel casted a confused look towards Sam before he flew away. Sam, for his part, didn’t understand what was happening. Dean slowly lowered his weapon and turned to face his brother. He grabbed Sam’s arm and made him sit down on one of the beds. “I want to know everything. Why Ruby. Why your powers. Everything.” He told him his voice tight. Sam looked down at his hands. He opened his mouth to start explaining but no words came. He took a breath, refusing to look up at his brother, and tried again.

“After you...after...I...”He stopped again, his eyes burning with fresh tears. In a shaky voice, he proceeded to tell him of the nights he drank until he passed out, at the failed attempts to make a deal, and finally about how Ruby came back into the picture. His voice was quiet as he talked but Dean was able to hear him in the tense silence that surrounded them. He fought back the build up of emotions as he listened to Sam’s tale but more than anything, some of the things Alastair had told him began to click. Dean stared at his little brother and felt white hot rage flash through him as he realized what Ruby was actually doing. Sam glanced up and saw the rage glittering in his green eyes. He flinched slightly and ducked his head again, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he contemplated telling Dean about how she got him to drink her blood. Neither noticed how late it was. Dean fell to his knees in front of his brother and gripped his face between his palm. 

“She convinced you to drink her blood didn’t she...” He started slow and watched Sam nod hesitantly. He bit back the string of curses that wanted to come out.

“I..I’m sorry...I know..it was wrong but...” his words started to flow together as he talked faster and faster, fear welling up inside as panic choked him.

“Sammy...” Dean spoke gently as he tried to bring Sam out of his panic. He gave up using reason and just kissed Sam like he had been wanting to since he returned from Hell. Sam’s word instantly cut off as he froze in surprise, having never thought Dean would even want to think about kiss him again, much less actually do it. Dean pulled back after a moment. “Breathe....” he whispered. Sam took a shuddering breath. Sam looked up as the motel door opened. Dean whirled around, gun raised as he glared at Ruby standing in the doorway. She glared back at him. “What the hell are you doing here.” he growled. 

“I came for Sam.” Ruby turned her poisonous glare towards Sam. “We’re on a schedule.” She practically spat as she struggled to contain her anger towards Dean. Dean glanced towards Sam who was staring at the carpet. Sam struggled to keep his hands from shaking while Dean stepped in front of him, protecting him from her. Ruby opened her mouth to try to argue when Sam spoke up.

“No.” Sam told her, his voice quiet. “No more...he knows...no more...” Sam seemed to repeat that, starting to feel the effects of withdrawal. Ruby glared back at Dean.

“Should’ve known you couldn’t keep it from him. Incestuous bastard. What? Did he promise to go back to the way things were before? Did he promise you se-ah!” Ruby wasn’t able to keep her cry of pain in when Dean slammed her against the wall of the motel, the demon knife at her throat, effectively cutting her off. 

“You don’t get to make judgements or presume anything.” He growled. “Alastair told me everything. Demons don’t play by the rules.” he started to dig the knife into the soft skin of her throat. Ruby glared at him, her eyes hard. Sam stood and pulled gently on Dean’s arm. 

“Dean...” he whispered. Dean slowly released Ruby. 

“You ever come near Sam again, I will gut you. I will send you back to hell in pieces.” He growled. 

“That a threat?” Ruby tossed back at him, knowing how desperate Sam must be for a fix. “He needs me more than he needs you.” She continues, her voice a little smug. Dean smirked at her. 

“He used you. You’re just a tool. He needs me. He wants me.” Dean tossed back at her. “Get out of the room before I change my mind about letting you live.” He snapped at her before she could say anything. Ruby huffed and glared at Sam. 

“You’re going to let him say this crap?” She asked him, as if trying to get him to choose her. 

“Why not. It’s true..” Sam told her. Her eyes flashed black as they turned cold. 

“You’ll be begging for my help soon enough.” She shot back at Sam as she stormed from the room. Dean turned to Sam and pulled him tight into his arms. 

“I love you Sammy...” Dean told him his voice soft. Sam looked at him. Dean smirked. “Let me take care of you...” he whispered in Sam’s ear as his voice took on a seductive tone. As Sam nodded, Dean kissed him. Sam moaned into the searing kiss as Dean pulled him tightly against him. Dean broke away when the need to breath became too much. “Tell me what you want Sam...” Dean whispered.

“Make love to me...?” Sam asked. Dean smirked faintly before kissing him again. Sam felt a feeling of peace come over him as they fell back onto the motel bed. Clothes dropped the side of the bed while their bodies moved in tandem together, seeking  the connection they both missed while separated. Their moans and cries of pleasure were quieted by lips as heat raced through their bodies. Their naked skin shined with sweat as hands relearned dips and curves, each touch searing the other. Their hearts beat in time as they raced towards completion. Whispers of love and devotion filled the small space between them as blinding pleasure exploded within them. Dean held Sam as they came down from their high after having cleaned them up. He looked down at Sam’s dropping eyes and smiled. 

“Sleep Sam...” he whispered. “Love you little brother.” were the last thing Sam recalled hearing that night as he fell into peaceful dreams for the first time since before his brother went to hell. 


End file.
